First Lady
by kanon1010
Summary: Namikaze Naruto istri dari Sabaku Gaara seorang gubernur yang sedang mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden. Memiliki seorang pengawal pribadi yang sangat setia dengannya. Ia wanita yang berambisi dan juga bertangan dingin. Meskipun begitu hanya pengawalnya saja yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari sang nyonya besar. [SasuXFemNaruto]
1. Chapter 1

Kepala wanita yang mengenakan dress hitam itu mulai berdenyut kencang, membuatnya menahan pusing yang mulai menderannya. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu perdebatan tidak berhenti pada perkumpulan keluarga besar Namikaze di ruang pertemuan di salah satu ruangan di area pemakaman. Mereka berdebat mengenai hak waris dan segala tetek bengek yang membuat kepala wanita berambut pirang itu semakin berdenyut.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Jiraya-sama adalah ayahku dan aku sebagai anak pertama tidak menerima bahwa hampir 80 persen semua kekayaan jatuh pada dia. Padahal dia hanya cucu dari anak kedua." Ucap anak pertama dari sosok yang dipanggil Jiraya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja kak, bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Meskipun aku bungsu, seharusnya ini dibagi rata." Timpal seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan anak bungsu dari Jiraya.

"Saya harap anda semua tenang." Pengacara keluarga menenangkan semuanya. "Keputusan sudah dibuat, meskipun anda semua menentang tetapi surat wasiat dari Jiraya-sama sudah tercantum dan sah secara hukum. Lagipula selama ini yang menjalankan bisnis Namikaze Group dari keadaan pailit hingga sekarang hanya Naruto-sama, dan kalian semua yang protes, hanya bisa menghilang dan menutup mata seakan tak tau apa-apa." Suara protes itu hilang berganti dengan kesunyian meskipun tatapan benci dilayangkan pada Naruto. Namun wanita itu tetap dengan gayanya yang tenang dan elegan. "Cukup sekian dan saya akhiri pertemuan ini. Selamat siang."

Sepeninggal pengacara tersebut, suara riuh kembali terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

"Pasti kau yang memanipulasi isi wasiat itu kan Naruto!"

"Kau tak pantas mendapatkan semuanya."

Naruto, wanita yang dibicarakan itu hanya menghela napas dan memandang semuanya dengan datar, lalu iya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh ya? Apakah pendengaran paman dan bibi mulai berkurang? Pengacara tadi sudah mengatakan bahwa itu sah di mata hukum. Lagipula apa kalian tak tau malu, sudah hampir lebih dari 10 tahun tidak mau berhubungan dengan kakek tiba-tiba ribut ketika pembacaan surat wasiat. Bahkan belum 24 jam kakek di kebumikan kalian sudah menuntut dibacakan langsung surat wasiatnya. Menyedihkan."

Kata-kata Naruto membuat kedua orang tersebut geram, namun belum sempat keduanya menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba alaram kebakaran berbunyi dan seketika otomatis air menyembur dari langit-langit sebagai pertanda ada kebakaran. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu berlarian keluar dibantu dengan bodyguard masing-masing.

Naruto duduk tenang tak menghindar dari air yang membasahi tubuhnya, tiba-tiba sebuah payung melindungi tubuhnya dan tampak pengawal kepercayaannya sudah berdiri disamping sambil memayunginya.

"Kita pulang sekarang nyonya?"

"Bagus Sasuke, kau datang disaat yang tepat. Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing jika berada disini terlalu lama."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan dibelakang pengawalnya berjalan mengikuti.

Di luar bagunan itu semuanya menatap kearah Naruto dan pengawalnya dengan tatapan kesal karena seakan-akan wanita itu yang memiliki segalanya. Tak tampak basah di bajunya bahkan sanggul rambutnya masih tertata rapi. Naruto berjalan melewati semuanya dengan acuh. Sasuke memberikan kode pada pengwal lainnya agar menyalakan mesin mobil dan bersiap membawa majikannya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Nyonya Naruto, terima kasih untuk sumbangan di kuil kami." Salah satu biksu menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri di dekat mobil.

"Sama-sama, saya hanya melanjutkan apa yang kakek saya sering lakukan. Mohon doa untuk kakek, biksu." Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tentu saja nyonya. Hati-hati dijalan."

Mobil Naruto bersama mobil para pengawalnya bergerak meninggalkan area pemakaman. Menyisakan keluarga Namikaze lain dengan perasaan kesal.

"Apa kita kembali ke kediaman madam?" tanya Suigetsu supir pribadi Naruto.

"Tidak, kita ke kantor saja."

"Baik madam."

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warn ! this story about gender bender (Female Naruto) . So, if you don't like this story or pairing, i beg you for step back and do not continue read.** _ **Be a smart reader**_ **ok!**

 **(** **oh ya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drama the K2... jadi kalau ada mirip-mirip dimaklumi saja, karena mengambil latar belakangnya sama namun jalan ceritanya akan berbeda jauh** )

 **...**

 **...**

Namanya Namikaze Naruto, istri dari Sabaku Gaara seorang Gubernur Sunagakure. Naruto dan Gaara menikah hanya sebuah status dan hubungan politik dan bisnis. Gaara tak pernah mencintai Naruto, karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang diam-diam sudah dinikahinya. Sedangkan Naruto pernah memiliki sedikit perasaaan pada Gaara, namun segera ia buang setelah tau Gaara memiliki kekasih.

Naruto memiliki image sebagai istri yang santun, baik hati, pintar dan istri idaman. Semuanya ia lakukan agar menjaga reputasi nama Gaara. Karena jika sedikit saja ada terdengar berita sumbang tetang Gaara, tak hanya membuat namanya yang jelek tetapi juga mempertaruhkan nama dua keluarga.

Naruto anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, kedua orang tuannya sudah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan yang dimanipulasi salah satu kerabatnya. Naruto memiliki seorang kakak yang tinggal di luar negeri karena memegang sebuah perusahaan yang didirikan diluar Namikaze Group. Sebagai pegangan jika terjadi sesuatu pada perusahaan Namikaze.

Naruto sudah berumur 30 tahunan tetapi parasnya masih tampak muda, tak jarang banyak menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Naruto, meskipun mereka tau bahwa Naruto sudah menikah.

Naruto memiliki seorang pengawal kepercayaan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu diangkat Naruto ketika Sasuke pernah salah menyerang. Ia hendak menyerang sepupu Naruto yang sudah membuat kakak Sasuke satu-satunya meninggal tetapi malah Naruto yang diserang Sasuke.

* * *

" _ **Mundur semua! Atau akan kubunuh wanita ini!"**_

 _ **Semua pengawal dan asisten Naruto melihat majikannya yang ditodong senjata api mundur dengan was was. Mereka tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan nekat maju dan malah membuat majikan mereka terluka.**_

" _ **Mundurlah kalian semua, biar aku yang menangani." Ujar Naruto dengan tenang. "Jadi apa maumu sebenarnya?"**_

 _ **Sasuke tertawa dengan kencang, "Tentu saja membunuhmu wanita jahat!"**_

" _ **Jahat? Perbuatan apa yang kulakukan sampai kau bisa menudingku dengan kata itu?"**_

" _ **Cih, jadi kau benar-benar lupa? Baiklah akan kuingatkan lagi apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kakakku. Kau ingat Uchiha Itachi, kekasihmu itu? Dia kakakku, kakakku satu-satunya dan kau sudah membunuhnya."**_

 _ **Naruto menoleh ke samping dengan wajah bingung, "Maaf tuan, saya tidak memiliki kekasih bernama Itachi bahkan saya sudah menikah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu."**_

" _ **Apa kau sudah menikah? Bagus sekali nona Yamanaka Ino! Akting anda sungguh buruk, apa kau-."**_

" _ **STOP! Apa tadi kau bilang? Yamanaka Ino? Hahahahahahhaha." Naruto tertawa kencang.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau tertawa, aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini." Ancam Sasuke yang mulai menarik pelatuknya.**_

" _ **Bunuh saja, dan tuan sebaiknya sebelum kau berbuat seperti ini, ada cari tau bagaimana wajah Yamanka Ino. Karena saat ini kau sudah salah orang. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Na-ru-to! Bukan sepupu bodohku itu." Naruto tertawa lagi dan merasakan eratan sasuke pada tubuhnya mulai mengendur.**_

 _ **Pengawal yang melihat hal itu bersiap menyelamatkan majikannya, tetapi Naruto menghentikan mereka dengan isyarat tangan.**_

" _ **Katakan padaku, apa yang sudah dilakukan sepupu bodohku itu? Kau tidak tau, kalau aku ini istri dari Sabaku Gaara gubernur Sunagakure dan juga wajah kami tidak mirip."**_

 _ **Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang tersenyum dan mengelus wajah tampan itu. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi pengawalku maka aku sendiri yang akan memastikan Yamanaka Ino akan mati dihadapanmu? Tetapi kau harus setia selalu padaku."**_

" _ **Apa kau yakin akan membunuhnya?"**_

" _ **Apa kau pernah membunuh seseorang?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar melepaskannya dan meletakkan senjata apinya di lantai.**_

" _ **Sudah, aku seorang mantan pasukan tentara khusus, membunuh bukan hal yang baru."**_

" _ **Baiklah, apa kau ingin membunuh Ino sendiri atau aku yang membunuhnya untukmu? Jujur saja aku tak begitu peduli dengan dirinya." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu anak muda."**_

" _ **Tentu! Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya dan mulai sekarang aku bersumpah setia kepada anda nyonya Sabaku."**_

 _ **Naruto tersenyum puas, "Panggil saja aku Naruto aku tak suka dipanggil semacam itu."**_

" _ **Baik nyonya Naruto."**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Gedung dengan bentuk artistik mewah berlantai 30 itu menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah kota Sunagakure. Rombongan Naruto tiba dengan disambut para pegawai yang bekerja di gedung tersebut. Susah payah Naruto membangun kembali perusahaan itu dari masa terburuknya hingga menjadi sukses dan besar seperti sekarang.

"Selamat datang nyonya."

"Kakashi apa ada laporan baru?"

"Tentu nyonya, bahkan laporan ini akan membantu kita menyerang balik mereka." Jelas Kakashi asisten pribadi Naruto.

"Kita ke lantai 9."

Para pengawal lain berhenti mengikuti hingga di lift. Hanya ada Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Asuma Sarutobi kepala direksi yang masuk dalam lift. Karena di lantai 9 hanya bisa dimasuki beberapa orang saja dan tempat itu tak akan bisa diakses siapapun yang tak memiliki ijin.

Perlahan lift mulai turun kebawah. Meskipun mereka mengatakan lantai 9 nyatanya lantai tersebut berada 9 lantai dibawah tanah. Tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke lantai ini. Di lantai ini semua rahasia dan sumber informasi mengenai Namikaze group bahkan sampai informasi musuhpun ada

"Selamat datang nyonya." Seorang wanita berambut pink pendek menyambut Naruto di depan lift.

"Sakura bagaimana keadaan sekarang?" Naruto berjalan kedepan menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang berada di lantai tersebut.

"Semua berjalan dengan semestinya nyonya, bisa dipastikan perusahaan yang dipegang oleh paman anda Inoichi akan segera mengalami kebangkrutan dan juga bibi anda sepertinya mulai mencurigai bahwa ada yang mensabotase keuangan mereka." Jelas wanita yang bernama Sakura itu sambil membaca berkas yang dibawanya.

Setelah sampai di ruangan rapat tersebut Naruto langsung membaca berkas-berkas yang diberikan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke duduk diseberang Naruto sambil melihat layar lebar yang menampilkan data-data serta informasi mengenai musuh-musuh Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, apa kau mau langsung mengeksekusinya atau masih mau bermain?" tanya Naruto menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang tertaut.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya secara perlahan lebih menyenangkan daripada eksekusi langsung, aku mengikuti permainanmu saja Nyonya." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan buat permainan seru. Namun sambil melakukan hal ini, bagaimana kabar para pesaing Gaara di pemilihan nanti?"

Kakashi yang duduk disamping kanan Naruto mengetik di atas keyboard dan menampilkan dua buah foto serta data diri disampingnya. Kedua foto itu adalah para pesaing Gaara dalam memperebutkan posisi sebagai calon presiden periode selanjutnya.

"Sejauh ini laporan dari mata-mata kita, Tuan Orochimaru sepertinya secara rahasia tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi rahasia pemerintah yang bernama Anbu. Organisasi tersebut bahkan diketuai oleh presiden saat ini. Hanya saja, sangat sulit mengetahui siapa saja yang tergabung dalam oraganisasi tersebut karena presiden sangat menjaga informasi mengenai organisasi ini." Jelas Kakashi dan melihat Naruto tampak sangat tertarik dengan informasi yang dimilikinya.

"Selanjutnya tuan Hasirama Senju. Sebenarnya dia yang bisa dibilang tak terlalu membahayakan seperti Orochimaru. Catatannya bersih dan juga tak ada hal mencurigakan yang dilakukannya dibelakang titelnya sebagai menteri sosial dan budaya. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang paling normal, tetapi tetap saja kita harus tetap waspada. Sekian laporan dari saya." Kakashi kembali duduk menunggu tanggapan dari atasannya itu.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Kalau begitu Kakashi cari tau lebih banyak mengenai Anbu tersebut, dan juga siapa saja anggota dalam organisasi itu dan apa tujuannya." Perintah Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Asuma, tolong bawakan semua laporan mengenai perusahaan dan juga daftar karyawan yang bekerja untukku dan juga Gaara."

"Baik nyonya."

"Dan Sakura, aku ingin kau mencari berbagai informasi mengenai semua usaha para Namikaze, baik itu paman dan bibiku dan juga sepupuku. Lalu lanjutkan memantau perusahaan Inoichi."

"Baik nyonya, akan segera saya lakukan."

"Kalian sudah boleh pergi," ketiga orang yang diberikan Naruto perintah menundukan dirinya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan rahasia itu dan langsung mengerjakan tugas yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Naruto.

Tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto dalam ruangan itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia lelah dan benar-benar lelah. Jika saja dia bukan membawa nama Namikaze dan juga istri dari seorang Sabaku Gaara, ia enggan melakukan hal ini. Bahkan ia sudah mulai tak menghargai hidupnya, ia selalu berpikiran agar semua hal yang diharapkannya berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Anda ingin pulang sekarang nyonya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sedang apa si Sabaku sialan itu Sasuke?"

"Menurut laporan Yamato, tuan Sabaku sedang berada di acara penggalangan dana untuk korban banjir di daerah selatan Sunagakure bersama para bawahannya dan beberapa bodyguard kita."

"Bagaimana dengan wanita itu dan anaknya?"

"Mereka sedang berada di London selama sebulan karena wanita itu ada pekerjaan disana." Lapor Sasuke dengan lengkap.

Naruto mengehela napas lalu membuka kedua mata safirnya. "Aku lapar, kita makan Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik kursi Naruto dan membuka pintu ruangan itu mempersilahkan Naruto keluar lebih dulu.

"Ah.. aku ingin ramen, gyoza, es jeruk, dan takoyaki." Gumam Naruto.

"Anda bisa sakit jika memakan semuanya Nyonya."

Naruto tersenyum geli dengan Sasuke yang selalu menganggap serius semua hal yang digumamkannya. "Aku tau, hanya lapar mata saja Sasuke. Kita pulang ke rumah saja, aku lebih suka masakan nenek Chiyo dibandingkan di restoran. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutku semakin lapar." Rajuk Naruto kekanakan.

Hanya di depan Sasuke saja Naruto bisa bertingkah seperti itu, karena ia sudah sangat mempercayai Sasuke yang selalu bersamanya hampir 2 tahun ini. Sasukepun juga seperti itu, ia yang awalnya hanya menjadi bodyguard Naruto karena mau balas dendam menjadi berubah dan ingin benar-benar melindungi nyonya besarnya ini. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang membuat nyonyanya kesal dan marah.

Sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, ia sudah hampir membunuh wanita simpanan Gaara, karena Gaara lebih memilih menghabiskan libur cutinya selama 5 hari demi bersama wanita itu dan anak mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke menyaksikan sendiri Naruto yang sendirian bekerja melindungi nama baik Gaara dan menghabiskan malam-malamnya sendirian.

Disaat ia sudah berhasil hampir membunuh Matsuri dan Inari, Naruto datang dan menghentikannya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah Matsuri. Sebelum pergi ia memanggil ambulans untuk menolong ibu dan anak itu. Sasuke ingat perkataan Naruto saat menggandengnya keluar dari rumah Matsuri.

" _ **Sasuke, kau tak perlu menambah kotor tanganmu untuk mereka. Bukan salah mereka kalau Gaara lebih memilih mereka, aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Aku tak peduli mereka mau berbuat apa, aku sudah biasa menghadapi hidupku sendirian, masih banyak hal lain yang perlu kita lakukan dan lebih penting."**_

" _ **Nyonya Naruto, saya akan selalu mendampingi anda sampai kapanpun dengan sepenuh hati, itu janji saya dan saya tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun bisa bernapas jika ada yang menyakiti anda."**_

 _ **Naruto mengelus wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku pegang janjimu itu Uchiha Sasuke."**_

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 _Kanon1010 Proudly Present..._

 **First Lady**

Chapter 1... **end**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

...

Setelah mengantar Naruto kembali ke kediamannya, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak di dalam kamar yang telah disediakan khusus untuk para pekerja di kediaman Naruto. Kamar Sasuke dipakai berdua dengan salah satu rekannya yang bernama Rock Lee. Pemuda yang menurut Sasuke selalu kelebihan energi itu bertugas di kediaman Naruto sebagai kepala keamanan kediaman tersebut.

Kediaman Naruto hanya berisi beberapa pengawal, pekerja rumah tangga dan seorang kepala pelayan yang sering dipanggil dengan nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo adalah orang yang mengurus Naruto sejak ia masih kecil dan tetap setia mendampingi Naruto meskipun Naruto sudah memberikannya masa pensiun.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana Gaara, maka jawabannya kalian tidak akan menemukan pak Gubernur itu. Gaara lebih sering menghabiskan tinggal bersama istri rahasiannya atau di rumah pribadinya. Naruto tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, karena ia bisa menjadi lebih bebes melakukan yang ia inginkan daripada ada Gaara yang suka ikut campur dalam kehidupannya, terutama tujuan utamanya menjadikan Gaara sebagai presiden selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah kembali Sasuke? Bersama madam?" tanya Lee saat masuk ke kamar dan melihat Sasuke berbaring di ranjang dengan dasi yang sudah dikendurkannya.

"Hn."

"Hei bung, ada apa? Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali, apa kau sudah makan? Nenek Chiyo sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita semua. Lekaslah makan." Ucap Lee yang duduk di depan layar CCTV.

Semua cctv yang berada di kediaman Naruto, terhubung langsung ke kamar Sasuke dan Lee. Biasanya Lee yang bertugas di siang hari untuk memantau cctv sedangkan Sasuke bagian shift malam yang akan memantau cctv. Kadang pula Lee harus berjaga 24 jam, karena Sasuke suka mendapat tugas di malam hari.

"Wah, Nyonya Naruto sepertinya sedang bahagia. Lihat betapa lahapnya dia makan. Seandainya saja tuan Gaara tak menyia-nyiakan wanita sepertinya, mungkin nyonya tak akan sekurus seperti ini." Gumam Lee yang terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat ke layar yang memperlihatkan bagian dapur dan ruang makan dimana majikannya sedang makan dengan lahap. Segaris senyum tipis diperlihatkan Sasuke saat memandang Naruto.

Sebagai pengawal pribadi dan yang paling dipercaya Naruto, Sasuke merasa senang bisa melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap seperti itu. Nyonyanya itu terlalu kurus karena stres dengan banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya seorang diri, setidaknya wanita yang beda 7 tahun dengannya itu akan siap kembali menghadapi dunia keesokan harinya.

"Oh ya Sasuke, aku mau memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu." Sasuke beranjak menuju Lee dan mengambil kursi duduk disamping pemuda itu. "Lihat, ini terekam saat pukul 10 pagi tadi. Ketika kami mau menghampiri kendaraan tersebut, mereka langsung pergi begitu saja. Tetapi setelah dilacak plat mobilnya itu milik Yamanka Ino."

Dari layar monitor tertangkap sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam berhenti sekitar 5 meter dari kediaman Naruto. Tak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari mobil itu, tak sampai 5 menit ketika salah satu penjaga rumah berjalan menghampiri, mobil tersebut langsung bergerak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Akan ku laporkan hal ini pada nyonya, kau kembalilah bertugas dan aku akan masuk ke dalam."

"Oke Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali memakai jasnya lalu membiarkan dasinya di atas ranjang. Toh ia bukan sedang berada di kantor Naruto, sehingga tak perlu memakai dasi kembali.

Masuk kedalam kediaman utama, Sasuke melihat nenek Chiyo sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan salah seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan peralatan makan yang telah selesai dipakai Naruto.

"Siang nenek Chiyo." Sasuke menyapa wanita paruh baya itu dengan sopan. Seulas senyuman hangat diberikan wanita tua itu kepada Sasuke.

"Siang Sasuke, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Nanti nek, dimana nyonya Naruto berada?"

"Madam ada di ruang kerjanya, apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Hn, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruang kerja Naruto yang berada di lantai 2.

 **Tok...tok...tok...**

"Masuk," terdengar seruan Naruto dari dalam.

Sasuke melihat majikannya tengah membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang tak diketahuinya, toh nanti majikannya itu sendiri yang akan memberitahukannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto melepas kacamata bacanya dan memperhatikan pengawal pribadinya itu.

"Sekitar pukul 10 pagi tadi, Lee menangkap gambar bahwa mobil milik wanita itu ada sekitar 5 meter dari kediaman anda ini. Tak kurang dari 5 menit ketika salah satu pengawal kita menghampiri, mobil tersebut langsung pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan, sepertinya wanita itu mulai curiga dengan anda nyonya sehingga dengan nekat dia memata-matai kediaman anda secara langsung sendirian." Lapor Sasuke lengkap.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan tertawa meremehkan. "Lihat, betapa bodohnya dia. Seekor kelinci kecil bermain-main di kandang rubah, jika sang rubah sudah bangun, maka habislah si kelinci menjadi santapan sang rubah." Naruto menyerahkan selembar foto pada Sasuke. "Sepertinya sekarang waktunya rubah untuk makan."

Sasuke memperhatikan foto yang diberikan oleh Naruto, kemudian dia menyeringai dan memuji dalam hati bahwa majikannya ini akan memakan mangsanya perlahan-lahan, hingga sang kelinci tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

"Besok atau lusa foto itu akan menjadi _headline news_ teratas, kita tak perlu mengotori tangan kita sendiri Sasuke, jika ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu nyonya, terima kasih banyak."Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya dan Naruto hanya menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah berjanji dan tak mungkin mengingkarinya. Apa kau sudah makan? Beristirahatlah hari ini aku akan berada di rumah saja, besok kita ke kantor Gaara dan siapkan pengamanan ekstra di sekitar rumah karena sepertinya ada yang tamu tak diundang yang akan segera datang."

"Baik nyonya saya undur diri."

Setelah Sasuke pergi Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tidurnya. Sepertinya tidur lebih awal menadi pilihannya setelah seharian kepalanya pusing dan harus memikirkan banyak tanggung jawab. Ia berharap pemilihan presiden segera tiba sehingga ia bisa bernapas dengan lega.

 **...**

Malam telah datang, saatnya Sasuke bertugas mengawasi cctv menggantikan Lee yang telah beristirahat. Beberapa pengawal shift malam sudah berada ditempatnya masing-masing. Di dalam kediaman Naruto, lampu sudah dipadamkan hanya samar-samar suara terdengar dari arah dapur, mungkin beberapa pelayan masih mengerjakan tugasnya.

Naruto membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidur membuat tubuhnya lebih segar dan nyaman. Mengecek ponselnya beberapa pesan dari assistennya Sakura dan beberapa email masuk memenuhi notifikasi. Naruto membalas beberapa yang sekiranya penting untuk dibalas, sisanya akan ia balas nanti. Waktu menunjukan pukul 1 malam, perutnya sedikit keroncongan maka ia memutuskan ke dapur untuk membuat ramen cup yang selalu ia sembunyikan di dalam kamarnya. Nenek Chiyo melarangnya untuk terlalu sering makan ramen, maka setiap wanita itu menemukan simpanan ramen Naruto, ia akan menyimpannya bahkan tak jarang dibuang. Oleh karena itu Naruto menyembunyikan di kamarnya dan di tempat paling aman.

Tampak semua terlihat remang-remang karena hanya lampu-lampu berwarna kuning yang menyala. Saat menuju dapur sudah sangat sepi dan sunyi, para pelayan sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing yang terletak di samping rumah utama.

Naruto menyalakan lampu dapur dan mulai membuat ramen cupnya. Sambil menunggu ramen tersebut matang, ia menyalakan tv yang terletak di ruang santai dan mencari channel yang sekiranya ia sukai.

"Dia kira umurnya berapa, masih saja nonton kartun." Gumam Sasuke dibalik monitor yang memperlihatkan Naruto sedang makan ramen sambil nonton kartun Tom & Jerry.

Sasuke asik memperhatikan Naruto yang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kucing dan tikus itu seakan wanita itu lupa kalau ia sudah tak bisa dikatakan remaja lagi.

Setelah cup ramennya habis, tak lama kemudian Naruto tertidur kembali di sofa dengan tv yang masih menyala. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya meghampiri Naruto. Ia menggendong majikannya itu dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, bahkan ia menyelimuti Naruto sehingga tidurnya lebih nyaman.

"Selamat tidur _my lady_."

...

Keesokan harinya Naruto bersama Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kantor Gaara. Sebelum kedatangannya ia sudah mengabari pria itu bahwa ia akan datang kesana. Gaara sudah berada di kantornya sejak pukul 8 pagi, mengurus beberapa pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda karena kampanye yang dilakukannya.

"Kau sudah datang," Gaara melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Kau berikan laporan tentang lokasi yang akan dibuat bendungan, nanti akan saya lihat. Sekarang kerjakan itu." Perintah Gaara pada salah satu bawahannya.

"Baik pak saya permisi." Karyawan itu menghampiri Naruto dan menyapanya dengan sopan, "Selamat pagi nyonya."

Naruto menyapa balik dan langsung duduk di hadapan Gaara. "Hari ini ada acara debat terbuka calon presiden di salah satu stasiun tv, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah, apa kau akan ikut bersamaku nanti?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu, jadi pergilah duluan kesana mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat 10 menit sampai disana." Jawab Naruto sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bisakah kalian semua keluar dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan secara pribadi dengan nyonya kalian." Sakura menatap Naruto meminta persetujuan, dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan.

Sakura berserta Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan Gaara, memberikan ruang pribadi untuk suami-istri tersenut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Gaara menggengam sebelah tangan Naruto. "Apa kabarmu? Sepertinya kau semakin kurus, perhatian sedikit dengan tubuhmu Naruto." Ucap Gaara penuh perhatian.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja dan terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, aku hanya berharap ini segera selesai." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Maaf, maafkan kami Naru, maaf."

Naruto menghela napas dengan berat lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara. "Apa maumu? Aku sudah bosan dengan kata maaf itu, jika kau ingin menebus rasa bersalahmu itu, menanglah dan jadilah seorang presiden maka dengan itu kau bisa membebaskanku."

Gaara terdiam, sejujurnya ia tak mengerti mengapa Naruto ingin sekali ia menjadi presiden, yang ia tau jika ia menjadi presiden maka Naruto akan bebas. Tetapi bebas seperti apa ia tak mengerti. Ia merasa sangat berdosa karena tetap nekat menikahi Matsuri meskipun ia sudah menikah dengan Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto tau hal itu dia diam saja, 5 tahun ini bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali ia tidur seranjang dengan Naruto, berapa kali ia berada di rumah kediaman istrinya itu. Bahkan ketika kemarin kakeknya meninggal ia malah sedang asik bersenda gurau dengan anak dan istri simpanannya. Bukannya menemani Naruto dan memberinya support.

Jika saja dulu ia bertemu Naruto terlebih dulu sebelum Matsuri, mungkin ia akan mencintai wanita dihadapannya ini. Meskipun tampak keras sebenarnya ia sangat mudah dicintai, buktinya betapa setianya para pengawal dan orang-orang yang bekerja untuk Naruto.

"Kita makan malam bersama setelah acara debat itu, bagaimana?"

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan malas dan tersenyum sinis, "Makan malam? sudahlah tak perlu memaksakan diri, pulanglah ke rumah istri dan anakmu itu. Atau ada yang sedang kau tutupi hingga tiba-tiba kau mengajakku makan malam? Sudah kukatakan padamu Gaara, berhati-hatilah jangan sampai hubunganmu itu terekspos, cukup sekali aku mengembalikan nyawa istri dan anakmu itu, jika kau sampai ceroboh lagi dengan tanganku sendiri kucabut nyawa mereka."

Wajah Gaara memucat, ia tak pernah meragukan ucapan Naruto karena wanita itu bisa berbuat apa saja demi memuluskan tujuannya, ia memijit keningnya yang mendadak berat. Sungguh ia merasa dialah yang membuat Naruto semakin keras dan dingin. wanita itu bisa bermuka 2, dibalik topeng ramah dan anggunnya di hadapan publik, ia menyembunyikan sosok iblis yang mengerikan.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi kembali ke kantor karena masih banyak perkerjaan yang menunggu. Kita akan bertemu lagi di stasiun tv. Di atas kertas itu sudah tertulis pertanyaan apa saja yang akan dipertanyakan dalam acara debat itu. Pelajarilah."

Naruto membuka pintu kantor Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berkecamuk pikirannya dengan banyak hal. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuknya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto seperti sebelum mereka menikah.

. **..**

 **...**

* * *

Di lain tempat, di sebuah ruangan yang memiliki meja bulat berukuran sedang dan terdapat 8 kursi yang sudah ditempati oleh masing-masing pemiliknya, kecuali satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Bagaimana dengan kampanye yang kau lakukan sejauh ini Orochimaru? Apakah berjalan lancar?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya sambil menghisap cerutunya, membuat ruangan itu semakin mengepulkan asap meskipun ruangan itu sudah memakai pendingin udara.

"Sejauh ini lancar saja, namun penganggu paling besar berasal dari si Gubernur Suna itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, sejauh ini dia menempati posisi tertinggi dalam poling yang paling mencuri perhatian warga." Balas pria apruh baya dengan wajah pucat dan rambut panjang terurai.

"Hahaha tentu saja kau akan mengalami hambatan, kau jangan lihat si Gubernur itu, tetapi lihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya." Timpal pria paruh baya lainnya yang tampak meremehkan Orochimaru.

"Apa maksudmu Danzo?"

"Sabaku Naruto, atau nama sebelumnya Namikaze Naruto. Wanita itu sumber kekuatan terbesar Gaara. Pria itu hanya bonekanya wanita itu, dialah yang memegang peranan atas keberhasilan Gaara selama ini. Wanita itu yang harus kau waspadai Orochimaru." Jelas pria bernama Danzo itu seraya meminum teh hijau miliknya.

"Ku kira dia hanya seorang wanita sosialita biasa yang mencari perhatian dengan melakukan berbagai kegiatan sosial."

"Itu hanya topeng saja, jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan berwaspada. Mungkin saja dia sudah 10 langkah di depan kau atau calon presiden lainnya. Wanita itu licik seperti rubah." Pria yang duduk di sebelah Danzo menatap Orochimaru tajam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua itu?"

"Apa kau tidak tau, kalau dia adalah keponakanku. Ibunya adalah kakakku, dia dan aku sama-sama berasal dari klan Uzumaki." Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum sinis. "Sebagai seorang paman, aku sangat bangga memiliki keponakan sepertinya, tetapi sebagai seorang pebisnis dan politikus dia merupakan hambatan terbesar. Sempat kudengar ia memiliki pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari beberapa ahli bela diri, penembak dan pembunuh terbaik.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang Nagato!" hardik Orochimaru yang sedikit gentar mendengar cerita dari mulut Nagato. Ia merasa kecolongan dengan informasi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bertanya, dan berita terbarunya ia baru saja mewarisi 80% seluruh kekayaan Namikaze setelah si tua Jiraya itu meninggal dan untuk ke 2 anaknya Jiraya hanya diberikan 20% itu juga dibagi rata." Jawab Nagato dengan santai.

Nagato senang melihat betapa paniknya Orochimaru, ia menatap Orochimaru yang langsung keluar ruangan sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Wanita itu sangat menarik." Pria paruh baya lainya membuka suara setelah sejak tadi diam memperhatiakan keadaan.

"Apa pak presiden tidak membantu Orochimaru?" sahut anggota lainnya.

"Kurasa tidak, beliau sedang dicurigai dalam kasus pengadaan senjata militer dari amerika. Sudah pasti ia tak mau mengambil resiko semakin dicurigai. Apalagi Orochimaru memiliki riwayat yang sebenarnya kurang baik." Jawab Nagato.

Semua Anggota mengangguk setuju. Tentu mereka juga tidak bisa membantu banyak meskipun jika Orochimaru menang akan mempermudah semua urusan mereka dan juga rahasia dari organisasi ini, lagipula meskipun dalam satu organisasi mereka tak bisa dipercaya satu sama lainnya.

* * *

 **...**

Setelah dari Kantor Gaara, Naruto kembali ke kantor Namikaze Corp. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya. Harga minyak yang naik turun sebenarnya bukan masalah, karena ia percaya Asuma bisa mengatasi semua dengan baik. Hanya saja ia curiga bahwa ada mata-mata yang bersembunyi di dalam.

"Maaf menganggu madam," Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Madam, tuan Inoichi datang berkunjung, katanya ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan." Ucapan Sakura menghentikan Naruto yang sedang membaca berkas yang diberikan Kakashi dan Asuma.

Segaris senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Bukan senyuman manis tetapi senyuman mengejek. Ia akan membuat pamannya itu bersujud memohon bantuan sama seperti saat kakeknya Jiraya yang juga merupakan ayahnya Inoichi, bersujud meminta mohon bantuan saat perusahaan ini pailit dan bangkrut.

Ia membantu Sasuke hanya sekedar pemulus jalan untuk menghancurkan keluarga pamannya itu, sebuah takdir yang manis menurut Naruto. Ditambah dengan hasil pembacaan surat wasiat saat itu, pasti saja pamannya itu akan mendatangi Naruto.

"Baiklah Sakura suruh dia tunggu di ruangan untuk tamu, aku segera kesana."

"Baik madam, saya permisi."

Naruto melepaskan kacamatanya dan merapihkan sedikit penampilannya. Rambutnya tersanggul rapi dengan riasa tipis membuat wajahnya semakin cantik dan menawan.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau ikut melihat sebuah pertunjukan?"

"Hn."

"Ini akan jadi pertunjukan pembukaan, tunggu hingga mereka sekeluarga menderita bahkan berharap tak ingin melihat matahari lagi." Seringai Naruto, dan dibalas Sasuke dengan senyum juga.

Jujur saja Sasuke lebih menyukai saat majikannya ini memperlihatkan kekejamannya. Ia bagaikan mawar yang sangat cantik tetapi juga penuh duri, ia bisa membuat orang lain bahagia namun menyakiti mereka di saat yang bersamaan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **First Lady Chapter 2 end**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

...

 **Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

hello semuanya... makasih banyak yang sudah review dan fav dan like...

I'm back! hahahah kanon kembali setelah hampir 1 tahun lebih ya gak ada update atau publish cerita2 baru... so, sekarang Kanon mau lanjutin semua FF yang masih discontinued.. ada pase de deux, syndrome sama another... kanon usahakan tahun ini 3 fic itu rampung.

Dan buat yang mampir ke fic Cafe Apollon... makasih bgt. krn fic itu sifatnya sekali habis tiap chapter jadi gak ada jadwal akan update atau nggak, tergantung mood kanon lah. heheheheh

Ternyata banyak yang sudah nonton k2 ya.. gimana liat chemistry si madam dan pengawalnya bikin gemes kaan... padahal kanon berharap akan jadi plot twist tuh drama, ternyata nggak. tp disini nanti kanon gak buat Naruto berakhir tragis sama seperti si madam kok...

And the last but not least...

Thank you buat

 **Aiyuni Utami, Seilurou, Hosi Riri, UkeSaitama4Laifu, Hikaru Sherizawa, TikaChanpm, Megumichan, Sasunaru, Choikim1310, Mytacheeze, Neynamikaze dan Guest ...**

makasih buat reviewnya... 😊

Okleah gak mau panjang-panjang lagi... see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**act 3**

 **...**

Naruto memasuki ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk menyambut tamu bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia melihat Inoichi yang duduk dengan tidak tenang. Sesekali kakinya bergerak seakan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Oh Naruto, keponakanku sayang. Apa kabar? Apakah pamanmu ini mengganggumu?" sambut Inoichi ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Ah paman, tau sendiri bahwa ini sedang jamnya sibuk kenapa harus berbasa-basi segala. Langsung saja, ada apa paman datang kemari? Karena aku tak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal basa-basi atau mendengar jawaban bahwa kau rindu padaku, karena itu tak mungkin terjadi." Balas Naruto menatap Inoichi dengan malas.

Inoichi terdiam sejenak, setetes keringat membasahi pelipisnya, tangannya juga basah menahan gugup dan juga malu karena ia seakan membuang harga dirinya datang ke kantor Naruto untuk meminta bantuan.

"Baiklah, begini Naruto. Kau kan mendapatkan 80% semua kekayaan kakekmu Jiraya, bisakah kau membantu perusahaan paman, saat ini paman sedang membutuhkan sedikit suntikan dana. Jika perusahaan paman kembali stabil, paman akan segera melunasinya." Terang Inoichi _to the point._ "Paman hanya ingin meminjam sekitar 20 milyar." lanjutnya

Inoichi tak melihat ada ekspresi simpati atau ketertarikan mendengar cerita yang ia sampaikan pada wajah Naruto.

"Apa untungnya aku menyuntikan dana ke perusahaan yang sedang diambang kehancuran seperti itu? Bukankah hanya kerugian yang akan kudapatkan. Apalagi 20 milyar itu bukan uang sedikit, memangnya paman kira 20 milyar itu sama seperti 20 ribu atau 200 ribu. Dengan meminjamkan 20 milyar pada paman, berarti aku sudah kehilangan penghasilan dari penjualan minyak sekitar seminggu. Dan dalam seminggu uang itu akan kupergunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perusahaan ini, membayar gaji karyawan, yang mana bukan hanya gedung kantor ini yang kumiliki, masih ada orang-orang yang bekerja di pelabuhan dan laut, belum lagi untuk jaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba harga minyak per barel mengalami penurunan. Paman sendiri tau kan perekonomian negara ini sedang tidak stabil." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan santai.

Naruto membenarkan duduknya dengan menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya. "Dan paman bilang hanya 20 milyar, lucu lho, paman seperti orang baru di dunia bisnis. Menganggap uang sebanyak itu hanya seperti pecahan uang receh."

"Tapi akan ku kembalikan jika perusahaan ku kembali normal dan juga-"

"Stop! Masih jika kan? Jadi belum tentu akan kembali normal. Apa jaminannya jika anda tidak bisa mengembalikannya?" Naruto menatap wajah Inoichi dengan serius, ia berhenti memanggil Inoichi dengan paman, karena arah obrolan mereka sudah menjurus ke bisnis dan dalam bisnis tidak ada yang namanya keluarga, hanya orang-orang yang bekerjasama untuk mencapai keuntungan bersama.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, perusahaan ku, semua aset berhargaku, baik rumah, pulau pribadi, semuanya hingga lunas 20 milyar itu." Inoichi sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, tujuannya hanya bisa mendapatkan uang itu.

"Kalau aku tak mau? Aku tak berminat dengan itu semua, bahkan aku mempunyai semuanya lebih dari milikmu. Kenapa tak kau jual saja pulau pribadimu itu."

"Itu atas nama Ino dan ia tak mau memberikan sertifikatnya."

"Kau saja tak bisa mengambil sertifikatnya, bagaimana bisa kau mau memberikan pulau itu padaku?" Inoichi terdiam dan hanya bisa menunduk. Dan Naruto tersenyum bertapa senangnya dia melihat pamannya yang serakah dan sombong ini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini sangat-sangat membuang waktuku, bahkan dalam dunia maya saja dalm satu detik puluhan ribu email terkirim bagaimana dengan waktuku yang terbuang selama 10 menit ini. Mungkin ratusan juta sedang melayang-layang di pasar saham. Kalau sudah tak ada yang paman bicarakan aku pergi duluan, paman tau pintu keluarnya kan."

Tangan Naruto di tarik oleh Inoichi, Sasuke bersiap menghalau Inoichi tetapi dilarang Naruto dengan gerakan tangan.

"Paman mohon Naruto, lagipula harta warisan yang kau dapatkan itu juga milik ayahku dan aku adalah pewaris yang seharusnya mendapatkan itu semua." Naruto menghempaskan tangan Inoichi dengan kasar lalu mengusap-ngusapnya.

"Sekali lagi kutanya apa yang bisa kau berikan agar kau bisa membayar hutangmu? Dan lagi apa kau sudah pikun paman, surat wasiat kakek itu asli kau mau menuntut silahkan yang ada kau hanya ditertawakan di pengadilan."

"Apapun itu, akan ku bayar semuanya."

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu sebuah senyuman yang membuat Inoichi meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia merasa senyuman Naruto ini bukanlah pertanda yang baik. "Hmmm... bagaimana dengan nyawamu dan keluargamu?"

Inoichi menatap Naruto tak percaya, "A-apa kau bilang? n-nyawa?"

"Iya, nyawamu kuhargai 10 milyar, nyawa istrimu 5 milyar dan sepupuku tersayang Ino, 5 milyar. Itu yang kuharapkan, apa kau bisa membayarnya?"

Inoichi menatap geram Naruto yang seakan-akan menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya dan juga mempermainkannya.

"KAU GILA! Bagaimana bisa uang dibayar dengan nyawa!" dari belakang tubuh Naruto, tak ada yang memperhatikan bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecil dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya.

"Itu terserah padamu, kau yang membutuhkan uang. Dan jika kau meminjam padaku itulah yang ku mau sebagai bayaran." Tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat ide baru yang pasti bisa menguntungkannya daripada nyawa Inoichi terbuang sia-sia tanpa ia manfaatkan. "Ah, atau bagaimana kalau paman menjadi sumber informasiku. Kudengar paman bersahabat dengan Orochimaru, kalau paman bisa mengorek semua informasi pribadinya maka akan kuberikan 20 milyar dengan cuma-cuma."

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto keluar dari ruangan, tetapi sebelum Naruto melangkah ia membalik badannya dan melhiat sang paman yang masih tampak marah.

"Kalau paman lebih memilih opsi ke 2, ku tunggu hasilnya dalam 2 hari. Setelah semua informasi itu kudapatkan makan uang itu kuberikan padamu. Dan aku harap paman tidak menghianatiku, karena aku bisa saja langsung membuat perusahaan dan keluargamu hanya tinggal nama dan kenangan."

Naruto berjalan kembali ke ruangannya dengan perasaan yang puas, begitupula dengan Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakang Naruto. Dibalik wajah datarnya ia merasa sangat puas bahkan ia tadi sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta bayaran dengan nyawa, sungguh di luar batas pemikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke bahkan mengakui bahwa Naruto itu wanita dengan otak jenius diatasnya, sehingga ia sendiri kadang tak bisa menebak apa langkah yang akan diambil Naruto.

"Nyonya, apa dia akan memlih opsi ke 2?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah kembali ke ruangan Naruto dimana Sakura dan Kakashi sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja, orang seperti dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang itu. Ia tak mungkin meminta dari Orochimaru karena pria tua itu terkenal dengan pelitnya dan juga beberapa investor sudah menarik saham dari perusahaan itu, bank juga sudah tak bisa memberikan pinjaman, mau tak mau dia akan datang kemari." Naruto menghirup teh hijau yang dibawakan Sakura. "Belum lagi dengan berita besok, yang akan membuatnya datang padaku tepat 2 hari kemudian dari sekarang."

 _ **Tok...tok...tok...**_

"Maaf madam, saya menganggu, saya mau memberikan laporan soal tugas dari anda kemarin." Asuma masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana Asuma, apa kau menemukan kejanggalan?"

"Iya madam, ada dua orang dengan latar belakang yang tak sesuai dengan data yang mereka berikan." Asuma memberikan lembaran kertas berisi data-data dari orang yang dicurigai sebagai mata-mata dalam perusahaannnya.

"Hmm... Asuma, lakukan seperti biasa ya, buat mereka buka mulut mengatakan siapa yang menempatkannya disini. Kalau kau tak berhasil suruh Ibiki yang melakukannya."

"Baik madam, saya permisi." Pamit Asuma.

"Saya juga madam permisi, saya baru mendapatkan info baru tentang Anbu, nanti akan saya laporkan pada anda selengkapnya." Kakashi pamit mengundurkan diri juga.

Sepeninggal Asuma dan Kakashi, Sakura masih ada di dalam ruangan itu bersama Sasuke. "Sakura jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 3 sore madam."

"Baiklah kita ke stasiun tv sekarang, kalau bisa kita datang duluan, batalkan saja pertemuan dengan klien dari Canada itu, setelah mendapatkan informasi tentangnya aku malas bertemu dengan perusahaan kecil sepertinya dan kirim surat penolakan pada mereka, mungkin Gaara sudah berada disana. Jam berapa acaranya mulai?" Naruto memakai coatnya lagi dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke.

"Jam 5 sudah mulai _on-air_ madam, apa perlu saya menghubungi pihak stasiun tv untuk mengatakan anda sudah dalam perjalanan?"

"Tidak perlu, aku tak mau tampil terlalu mencolok disana. Biarkan berjalan natural, jika mereka menyambutku itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak lawan. Kau bisa berikan pekerjaan lainnya pada yang lain, biar mereka yang mengerjakan."

"Baik madam."

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Di stasiun TV Konoha, tampak para pekerja yang bertugas menyiapkan acara debat calon presiden sibuk mondar mandir agar acara yang dibuat berlangsung lancar tanpa hambatan.

Bagian sound sudah mengecek _sound microphone_ berulang kali agar suaranya keluar dengan jernih, _lighting, cameramen, floor director_ juga bersiap-siap di studio. Kabel-kabel bertebaran di lantai membuat siapapun yang berjalan harus memperhatiakan langkahnya.

Calon presiden nomer 1, Hashirama Senju datang bersama asisten dan beberapa pengawal yang mana mereka disambut oleh pihak stasiun tv secara langsung.

"Selamat datang tuan Hashirama, suatu kehormatan stasiun tv kami bisa kedatangan orang seperti anda. Nama saya Tayuya, saya produser dari acara debat ini mari pak saya antar ke ruang tunggu bapak." Tayuya, wanita yang menjadi produser itu mengantarkan Hashirama ke ruang tunggunya. Ia menjadi calon pertama yang hadir.

"Bapak saya mohon ijin, nanti tim rias kami mungkin agak sedikit memberikan _touch up_ agar wajah bapak lebih segar di depan kamera nanti." Ujar Tayuya dengan suara yang merendah.

"Tentu saja boleh nak, kalau bisa keriput di wajah bapak di samarkan sedikit ya. Hahahahah," canda Hashirama yang mencairkan suasana. "Oh ya, apa yang lain sudah datang?"

"Bapak bisa saja, bapak belum tampak setua itu kok. Bapak yang pertama datang, yang lain belum. Kalau begitu saya permisi sebentar ya pak masih banyak yang harus saya lakukan. Oh iya ini pak," Tayuya memberikan secarik kertas pada Hasirama. "Ini _rundown_ acara hari ini, jadi bapak bisa melihat akan ada berapa segmen selama 2 jam acara debat berlangsung."

"Terima kasih ya nak."

"Iya pak sama-sama, saya permisi."

Sepeninggal Tayuya, Hashirama membaca kertas yang diberikan Tayuya, lalu meletakannya di atas meja rias.

"Tobirama, bagaimana menurutmu dengan debat kali ini?" tanya Hashirama pada asisten kepercayaannya sekaligus adik kandungnya itu.

"Menurut saya ini akan sangat berpengaruh terhadap pandangan masyarakat. Masyarakat akan menilai para calon pemimpin dari kecakapan berbicara dan kecerdasan yang dimiliki. Sebenarnya visi dan misi itu tak terlalu penting, karena yang penting itu bagaimana anda sebagai calon pemimpin bisa membangun image baik dan cerdas di mata masyarakat." Jelas Tobirama.

"Siapa menurutmu calon terkuat yang harus kuhadapi?"

"Sabaku Gaara, Gubernur dari provinsi Suna. Meskipun dia bukan tipe orang yang murah senyum namun, image cerdas, pandai dan tegas menjadi poin plus yang membuatnya berada jauh diatas anda saat ini. Selain itu sosok istrinya yang selalu memberikan image positif menambah nilai lebih. Bisa dikatakan masyarakat saat ini sangat mengagumi istri dari gubernur itu. Lagipula yang kudengar istrinya gubernur itu masih berada satu klan yang sama dengan kak Mito, dia dari Uzumaki juga."

"Sedikit susah jika Mito harus memiliki sifat sepertinya, kau tau sendiri bagaiman sifat kakak iparmu itu. Kalau begitu kemungkinan besar kalau aku tak bisa mengalahkan sang gubernur, aku bisa menempati posisi sebagai wakil presiden. Bekerja sama dengannya bukan hal yang buruk, setidaknya bukan Orochimaru yang menempati posisi itu."

"Tentu saja, sebisa mungkin lebih baik kita berada di sisi Sabaku Gaara, diam-diam membuat koalisi tampaknya bisa memukul mundur Orochimaru."

Hashirama terdiam lalu memberi syarat agar Tobirama menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. "Ada yang datang."

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...**_

"Permisi pak, saya bagian dari tim rias yang akan memberikan sedikit make up."

Seorang wanita muda dengan seragam stasiun tv dan membawa kotak make up masuk kedalam ruangan Hashirama.

"Oh iya, silahkan masuk. Maaf ya kamu jadi harus merias sedikit wajah lelaki tua ini. Hahahha" gelak Hasirama membuat si wanita muda itu tertawa.

"Ah bapak bisa saja, bapak masih tampan kok. Masih tampak seumuran kakak saya." Balas si wanita muda itu dengan senyum.

 **...**

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Gaara muncul bersama para pengawalnya. Sama halnya dengan Hashirama, ia juga disambut secara langsung oleh Tayuya dan diantar masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Tayuya menyuruh staffnya kembali ke posisi masing-masing setelah mengantar Gaara. Namun dia sendiri masih berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kabarmu Paman?" tanya Tayuya setelah memastikan tak ada satupun staff televisi disana.

"Baik, sejak kapan kau berkerja di stasiun tv ini Tayuya? Bukankah terakhir kudengar kau berada di Jerman?" tanya Gaara pada pamannya.

Tayuya Uzumaki namanya, dia adalah anak pertama dari kakak Naruto yang tinggal di Jerman bersama istrinya. Sedangkan anak kedua mereka berada di negara lain. Tayuya sengaja memakai marga neneknya, Kushina agar tak nampak kalau ia bagian dari Namikaze.

"Sudah sekitar 2 tahun, apa paman sudah mendapatkan daftar pertanyaan dari acara debat hari ini?" Tayuya memberikan sebuah kertas yang sama dengan yang diberikannya pada Hashirama. "Ini susunan acara hari ini. Akan berlangsung selama 2 jam dengan sekitar 8 segmen."

"Apa Naruto yang menyuruhmu bekerja disini?"

Tayuya menghela napas. Ia sedikit membenci Gaara yang tak ada sedikitpun rasa simpati pada bibinya kesayangannya. Ia selalu saja berpikiran buruk tentang Naruto, seakan-akan wanita itu penyihir jahat. Padahal tak seperti itu.

"Paman, mungkin tidak tau kalau stasiun televisi ini salah satu milik bibi Naruto, ia tak memegang langsung perusahaan media ini. Dia mempercayakan pada salah seorang kepercayaannya untuk menjalankan bisinis ini. Bukankah media salah satu alat tercepat untuk urusan politik dan ekonomi?" Tayuya duduk di salah satu kursi dan menghadap ke Gaara.

"Paman tak mengenal siapa istri paman sebenarnya, bagaimana paman mau mengenalnya jika mata paman saja tak mau terbuka sedikit dan melihat siapa dan apa saja tentang Namikaze Naruto?"

Gaara terdiam, dan memandang pada keponakannya ini dengan datar. Ia bisa melihat bagimana ada tatapan benci yang diarahkan wanita muda itu padanya. Yang Gaara heran, bagaimana semua orang yang berada disekeliling istrinya itu seakan-akan berubah menjadi bodyguardnya. Semua mendukung apa yang dilakukan Naruto meskipun itu baik atau buruk.

"Bukan seperti itu Tayuya, semua ini sangat rumit bagi kami berdua. Yang namanya perasaan tak bisa ditebak akan jatuh kemana. Lagipula ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membahas hal yang bersifat keluarga."

"Paman benar, maka mari kita berbicara bukan sebagai keluarga, - sebentar." Tayuya mengarahkan _hand talky_ miliknya ke arah telinga setelah mendengar ada suara masuk.

" _Tayuya, mobil rombongan pak Orochimaru sudah hampir tiba._ "

"Baiklah kalian tunggu depan pintu, aku segera kesana." Tayuya memakai earphonenya kembali. "Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu paman, nanti ada seseroang yang akan memberi _touch up_ sedikit untuk wajah paman, agar tampak lebih segar di depan kamera." Tayuya membungkukan badannya lalu meninggalkan ruangan Gaara.

Gaara tak merasa heran lagi jika selama ini media mengembar-gemborkan dirinya dan Naruto dengan sangat baik, ternyata orang-orang Naruto juga yang berada dibalik ini semua. Jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto, Gaara bukan apa-apa hanya sebuah posisi jabatan sebagai Gubernur dan sebuah keluarga kecil yang ia miliki.

Ia jadi ingat saat dulu sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, ketika perusahaan milik Jiraya sedang dalam masa-masa bangkit dari keterpurukan Gaara membantu sedikit menyuntikan dana untuk perusahaan itu dan ada perdebatan cukup sengit terhadap para direksi dengan Naruto dan Jiraya.

 **...**

 _ **3 years ago...**_

"Apa-apaan ini tuan Jiraya! Anda akan memberikan kekuasaan anda pada cucu anda yang bahkan belum terlalu berpengalaman!" bentak salah satu direksi pada Jiraya yang duduk santai di kursinya mendengarkan keluhan dari para direksi.

Disamping kanannya Naruto duduk memperhatikan situasi dengan tenang dan Gaara yang duduk disamping Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jujur saja Gaara sedikit kurang menyukai sikap para direksi yang seakan-akan menilai hanya dari luarnya saja. Tanpa mereka ketahui kalau Naruto itu jenius, ia hanya tak terlalu senang memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Selama ini ia yang menjadi otak Jiraya dalam menjalankan bisnis. Ia menyerang musuh dari dalam tanpa memperlihatkan wujud aslinya.

"Mohon kalian tenang dulu. Mungkin kalian belum terlalu mengenal cucu saya sehingga kalian menilainya dengan sebelah mata. Nyatanya cucuku ini, yang menyelamatkan perusahaan ini dari kebangkrutan. Saya selama ini cuma membantu sedikit, faktor usia yang membuat saya sudah tidak produktif sehingga Naruto yang bekerja selama ini. Jadi, mulai besok dengan atau tidak persetujuan kalian, Naruto yang akan menggantikan posisi saya." Terang Jiraya dengan jelas dan tegas.

"Kalau begitu saya keluar dari perusahaan ini." ancam salah satu direksi paruh baya itu. ia yakin bahwa ia akan dicegah pergi dari sini, karena ia merasa selama ini dia yang plaing banyak memberi pengaruh pada perusahaan.

"Silahkan saja, anda pikir saya tidak bisa mencari pengganti anda, tuan Hiroki? Dan jika anda keluar anda pikir saya membiarkan anda lepas begitu saja, anda lupa berapa banyak uang yang anda gelapkan?" ucap Naruto yang membuat pria tua bernama Hiroki Yuzu itu terdiam.

Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Saya tidak butuh orang-orang yang mengikuti saya karena terpaksa. Saya tidak akan mengemis-ngemis memohon anda semua menjadi pengikut saya. Karena saya merasa saya mampu memimpin perusahaan Namikaze, dan dengan kemampuan saya saya tidak akan mengemis-ngemis tetapi kalian semua yang akan datang dengan sendirinya kepadaku. Jadi silahkan saja yang mau pergi, pengawal tolong buka pintu lebar-lebar." Perintah Naruto pada para bodyguard yang berjaga di dekat pintu.

Para bodyguard itu dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah Naruto. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar hingga seluruh karyawan melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang memang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan jalannya rapat. Naruto sengaja menyiarkan ke seluruh gedung agar semua karyawan melihat siapa pemimpin baru mereka.

"Pintu sudah terbuka, jika ada yang ingin keluar silahkan saja. Karena ketika pintu ini sudah tertutup kembali, tak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk siapapun yang keluar. Sekarang yang mendukungku, silahkan berdiri disampingku dan ini berlaku untuk semua karyawan juga." Bak ratu Naruto seperti mengeluarkan titah.

Sakura, orang pertama yang berjalan kesamping sisi Naruto, disusul Asuma, Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiraya, Gaara lalu beberapa orang direksi dan diikuti oleh hampir semua karyawan yang berada satu tempat dengan Naruto.

Hiroki Yuzu dan beberapa direksi yang tadi sempat menentang Naruto bingung dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat hampir 98% baik karyawan, direksi dan pengawal semua berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

" _See,_ saya tidak pernah memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti saya. Karena mereka tau siapa sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto." Senyum kemenangan Naruto meruntuhkan sikap arogan Hiroko Yuzu dan yang lainnya. "Tapi jika anda mau tetap pergi saya tidak memaksa, karena saya tidak mau anda semua terpaksa berdiri dibelakang saya lalu menusuk saya, lebih baik saya cabut akar penghianat itu dulu sebelum merambat semakin luas."

Gaara yang melihat itu semua, hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Naruto memperlihatkan kekuasaannya dihadapan orang-orang yang meragukannya. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Sejak itulah, bisa dibilang Gaara menuruti hampir semua perintah Naruto, bahkan mencalonkan diri jadi presiden juga merupakan keinginan Naruto. Selama ia menuruti semua kemauan Naruto, ia juga tau Naruto tak akan menyentuh Matsuri dan Inari.

Entahlah apa ke dua orang yang ia sayangi itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan atau bukan.

 **...**

 **...**

Rombongan Orochimaru datang dan bertepatan dengan munculnya Naruto. Saat keduanya keluar mobil, Orochimaru menyeringai melihat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Entah apa yang ada di otak pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang itu yang sekarang berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Wah... wah sebuah kebetulan yang tak terduga bisa bertemu nyonya Sabaku disini. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan saya bisa berbicara dengan anda." Sapa Orochimaru basa-basi.

"Tak perlu merendah seperti itu tuan Orochimaru. Saya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Saya justru yang tersanjung bisa bertemu anda." Balas Naruto dengan senyum ramah.

"Ibu rumah tangga biasa? Buat saya anda ini bukan ibu rumah tangga biasa tetapi luar biasa. Anda mendukung suami anda dan juga masih bisa menjalankan bisnis anda. Apa kabar perusahaan Namikaze? Saya dengar anda menjadi pemilik sahnya setelah Jiraya meninggal."

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau? Wah itu berita yang terlalu dilebihkan."

"Saya dulu temannya kakekmu, kami bersahabat."

"Benarkah? Tetapi kenapa kakek saya tak pernah menceritakan tetang anda ya? Padahal saya mengenal hampir seluruh sahabat kakek saya, jika anda sahabat kakek saya kenapa anda tak datang ke pemakaman kakek saya?" Jawab Naruto membuat Orochimaru tersenyum dipaksakan, "Kalau begitu saya permisi duluan, saya mau menghampiri suami saya. Selamat sore." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Orochimaru yang tampaknya kena telak karena mau sok berbual dengan Naruto untuk mengorek informasi.

"Dasar wanita sialan, benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan." Orochimaru mengumpat menahan kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang membuatnya mati kutu dalam satu kalimat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3, end...**

* * *

...

...

...

 **Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

Akhirnya chapter 3 update hahah... oh ya merasa agak lambat gak jalan ceritanya? kanon sengaja mau membuat senatural mungkin jadi pembaca bisa terbawa alurnya.

Oh ya debat disini gak ada maksud ikut-ikut yang lagi ramai di tv ya, kan namanya mau jadi presiden pasti selalu ada debat terbuka.

Kanon mau ngucapin makasih banyak dapat respon positif setelah lama gak nulis lagi, heheheh...

Terima kasih buat yang review, fav, follow di chapter ini, dan ini mereka :

 **Katsuki 12, shirota strain, hanazawa kay, rizkyanne, desi rei hime, dheeev, justaz, leonardoparuntu9, lutfiah369, magendrik, Hoshi riri, Morfheus, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Hiakrusherizawa, Seilurou, GrandpaGyu, YuiSHinji, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, WeedLovers, bbank97, dan Ayuni Utami**

(ps: ada yg namanya ketinggalan? maaf ya... T_T)

Untuk pertanyaan, kanon jawab disni sekalian ya...

1\. "ini terinsiprasi dari k2 ya? Aku kurang suka yona jadi ga nonton."= samaaaa kanon juga kurang suka Yoona, kanon nonton karena ji chang wook oppa yang aktingnya keren hahahha

2\. "idenya dapat dimana?" = sekali lagi kanon jawab dari drama The K2. Sudah kanon cantumin di chapter 1 ^^

3\. "Kak kapan Naruto bahagia." = bila sudah saatnya. Hahahahhah ^0^ tetapi tenang aja, endingnya gak akan sama kaya K2 dimana si madam berakhir tragis.

 **4\. Makasih banyak yang bilang keren, karena kalian juga keren. Dan selamat buat yang baru pertama kali baca femNaruto... kalian harus sering-sering coba baca SasufemNaruto, karena Author lain punya cerita yang lebih keren lagi dari Kanon ^^**

 _And the last but not least..._

Semoga semuanya menikmati ya... dan maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata.

See you next chapter.


End file.
